Episode 1 - Happy Thanksgriving
Timestamps 0:03:49 - Earliest memories of Professional Wrestling TGBL: "There are five guys bigger than Andre there. There are these guys called the Road Warriors, they have spikes and stab people with them… and then they have a tag team named the Dynamic Dudes and they have skateboards covered in blood." ''- Brian's recollection of what his classmates were describing to him about NWA wrestling in 1989.'' 0:57:51 - Terry Funk Bix: …I met Terry Funk for the first time at Arezzi’s Convention of Champions in 1993…very eclectic group since it was the last one… Sherri Martel, Konnan, Madusa, Kevin Sulivan, Sabu and the Sheik and was billed as the only autograph signing of the Sheik in the USA…I remember he was funny and nice and he signed the autograph “Stay out of jail – Terry Funk.” Fast forward and I’m at a JAPW show and it’s the first of the 2003-2004 Terry Funk / Lawler matches and I brought a Japanese magazine and before the show, he’s walking along the back wall shaking everyone’s hand and he shakes my hand, stops, turns around and says “so, did you stay out of jail?” ''- Bix's memories of his interactions with Terry Funk (along with his outstanding memory).'' TGBL: The night before we went to some local bar in Amarillo after the matches and it was a real dive – the one thing I’ll never forget was that there was a big Japanese contingent that came over because he is in the top 3 of American popularity in Japan, and as my crew was leaving the bar that night, we turn around and, I don’t know what everyone was drinking, but the rough and tough cowboys were slow-dancing with the Japanese men on the dance floor. - on Brian's experiences going to Terry Funk's ranch with all smart fans for the 1997 Amarillo "Retirement" Show, headlined by Terry vs. Bret Hart. 1:21:58 - Discussion on Titanes en el Ring and El Pibe Diez '82 TGBL: There’s a match and it’s El Diablo vs Pibe Diez and he comes out in pink overalls and with 7 women and as the women are walking by him, they’re dancing individually. There’s no sycronized dance and Pibe is getting kissed by children at ringside and it’s…at the end of the match, he wins, and the music hits again and the girls start dancing, El Diablo starts dancing, and William Boo - the heel referee - starts dancing and they all stop – it’s too much. - on the sheer ludicrousness of Titanes en el Ring. Notes: There are a multitude of firsts with this episode that would eventually intertwine with the composition of the show throughout it's history. Such examples include: * Bix's flub at the beginning of the show of "Happy Thanksgriving" * The playful banter between Bix and Brian regarding the measurement of their Jewish superiority to one another (Brian claims he's the "better" Jew) * The infamous Morton Downey Jr. episode on pro-wrestling involving Jim Wilson, Dr. D David Schultz, and the first mention of promoter Dennis Coralluzzo on the Superpodcast * Bruno Sammartino's various wigs and wigs in wrestling * The often-referenced Sabu vs. Al Snow match on a California independent show in the early 1990's where Terry Funk does an impromptu run-in and ends up hiding underneath a car after causing chaos * Brian's memories of working for the infamous YAMMA Pit Fighting promotion in the early 2000's This was the first show to mention Lord James Blears and Brian's eventual use of his catchphrase to close out every show - "Tally Ho!" Multiple stories on this episode would eventually give way to the birth of characters in the Superuniverse Top 10, including El Pibe Diez '82, Magnum TA!, and Oahu McDaniel.